1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heat exchangers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus which seals the ends of the manifolds of a heat exchanger and provides for attachment of the heat exchanger to an automotive vehicle.
2. Disclosure Information
Fin and tube type heat exchangers are commonly used in vehicle, industrial and residential environments for heating and cooling purposes. Typically, these heat exchangers utilize a plurality of tubes to form a condenser or the like by having fluid pass through a plurality of tubes. A plurality of fin elements are interleaved with the tubes and provide excellent heat transfer characteristics as is well known in the art. The number of tubes utilized depends upon the thermal capacity requirements of the fin and tube heat exchanger. A manifold assembly interconnects these tubes so that fluid can flow through the tubes.
In multi-flow or parallel flow-type condensers, a pair of manifolds are used at opposite ends of the tubes and the fluid flows from one manifold to the other through the tubes in a predefined pathway. As is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,076,354 and 4,569,390, these manifolds are typically circular or D-shaped in cross-section. To prevent the fluid from escaping from the manifolds, end caps are brazed to the opposite ends of the manifolds. The end caps disclosed in the above patents simply provide for sealing the ends of the manifolds and serve no other purpose. British Patent 2,090,652 discloses a heat exchanger having a side support extending the entire length of the heat exchanger and which includes an end cap not formed integrally therewith. The patent further discloses that a mounting attachment may be secured to the side support for attaching the heat exchanger to a vehicle. This type of sealing mechanism wherein the end cap is formed integrally with the side support can be difficult to fabricate and tends to leak because of the thermal cycling of the heat exchanger during operation. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an end cap separate and apart from the side support of the heat exchanger which provides for sealing of the manifolds and attachment of the heat exchanger to the vehicle.